Stratholme
Die Stadt Stratholme ist eine Instanz in den Östlichen Pestländern. Die Instanz kann durch den Haupteingang oder, falls man den Schlüssel zu Stadt besitzt, auch über den Nebeneingang betreten werden. Die wohl schwierigste / anspruchsvollste Quest dieser Instanz ist wohl der "45min-Baron-Run" bei dem Spieler in 45 Minuten bis zum Baron gelangen müssen. Die Instanz wird in zwei Teile unterschieden: * 1. Kreuzzüglerplatz (Haupttor) * 2. Der Spießrutenlauf (Dienstboteneingang) Beschreibung Die Stadt Stratholme war einst das Kronjuwel des nördlichen Lordaerons. Hier wandte sich Prinz Arthas gegen seinen Mentor Uther Lichtbringer und schlachtete Hunderte seiner Untertanen ab, von denen er glaubte, dass sie an der gefürchteten Seuche des Untodes erkrankt waren. Arthas' Abstieg und schließlich seine Niederlage gegenüber dem Lichkönig folgten bald darauf. Die zerstörte, niedergebrannte Stadt wurde schließlich zum Schlupfwinkel der Untoten der Geißel, die sich hinter den enormen Wachtürmen und Eisentoren Stratholmes verschanzten. In vergangenen Jahren wagten sich sowohl Helden des Lichts als auch Eiferer des Scharlachroten Kreuzzugs nach Stratholme hinein, um diese Monstrositäten zu bekämpfen, und alle, nahezu bis auf den letzten Mann, scheiterten sie. Sämtliche ehemaligen Helden wurden wiedererweckt, um die Reihen der Geißel zu stärken. Wenn sie nicht in ihrem eigenen Lager gehalten werden können, werden die Streitmächte der Untoten, angeführt von Baron Aurius Totenschwur, bald aufbrodeln, um Lordaeron ein weiteres Mal zu verwüsten. Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft - Stratholme Über Stratholme Ein Bericht über Stratholme findet sich im Herzen von Acherus, in der Scharlachroten Enklave der Östlichen Pestländer. Heute wurde ich in Stratholme als Thuzadintotenbeschwörer aufgenommen! Ich fragte mich, weshalb niemand die Feuerstellen löschte, und war schockiert zu erfahren, dass das unsinnige System der Ziggurats mit den Toren des Schlachthauses verbunden ist. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso wir nicht einfach die Tore verschließen, wenn die Leute vom Schlachthaus ferngehalten werden sollen? Am besten für immer? Nun verstehe ich allmählich, wieso die Dinge hier derartig ablaufen. Dieser arrogante Idiot auf seinem verrotteten Pferd bummelt herum und nennt sich auch noch selbst "Baron Totenschwur" von Stratholme. Der Mann scheint die Geißel ohne Zweifel für einen Streichelzoo zu halten, immerhin verbringt er jeden halben Nachmittag damit, Diener, Untergebene und Konstrukte in kleine Gruppen einzuteilen und um die Stadt herum zu stationieren! Nach Abschluss der abendlichen Parade des Barons, pünktlich zur Teezeit, stapfte eine Truppe, oh, nennen wir sie doch "Gut-Wünscher", durch die Stadt und schlug die von ihm aufgestellten "Hindernisse" um. "Schließt die Tore!" drängte ich ihn. "Die von meinen Ziggurats kontrollierten Diener werden das Schlachthaus beschützen, Junge!" versicherte er mir. Ich packe meinen Kram und verschwinde durchs hintere Tor! Ich denke, ich habe mich angemessen verabschiedet. Dem Rauch nach zu urteilen, der von der Stadt aufsteigt, kam mein Abflug keine Minute zu früh. In Stratholme zu arbeiten hat sich als nicht sonderlich gewinnbringendes Unternehmen erwiesen, sieht man einmal von der Tatsache ab, dass ich den Siegelring dieses Bastards gestohlen habe. Ein ansehnliches Schmuckstück mit dem Siegel des Barons sollte mir ohne Umstände die Tore von Naxxramas öffnen. Geschichte thumb|Prinz [[Arthas in Stratholme (WoW: Chronik Bd. 3)]] Während des Zweiten Krieges war Stratholme das Juwel von Lordaeron und eine wichtige Bezugsquelle für Öl. Aber es ist schon lange her, dass jemand die Stadt bei diesem Namen genannt hat. Der wertvolle Rohstoff wurde beim nahe gelegenen Darrowmere-See gefördert, und in den dortigen Raffinerien verarbeitet. Das gelieferte Öl diente sowohl dem Schiffsbau als auch der Konstruktion eher ungewöhnlicher Kriegsmaschinen, die von den Gnomen entwickelt wurden. Nachdem sich die Orcische Horde einen Weg durch das Königreich Stromgarde gebahnt hatte, rückte sie bis zu den Ost-Grenzen Lordaerons vor und zerstörte die Raffinerien bei Stratholme. Die Versorgung des Elfenreiches Quel'Thalas brach zusammen, und nur wenige Menschen und Hochelfen blieben zurück, um das Reich verteidigen zu können. Viele Jahre später vollzog sich hier, an genau diesem Ort, der Anfang des Untergangs von Lordaeron, als sich Arthas gegen seinen Mentor Uther Lichtbringer wandte und hunderte treu ergebener Untertanen, die angeblich mit der Seuche des Untodes in Berührung gekommen waren, ohne jegliches Erbarmen zur Schlachtbank führte. Denn als sich die Seuche des Untodes innerhalb der Grenzen Lordaerons ausbreitete, machte Prinz Arthas den Schreckenslord Mal'Ganis in Stratholme aus. Die Bewohner waren bereits infiziert und Arthas befahl die Stadt zu "säubern" bevor die Bürger zu untoten Dienern des Lichkönigs werden würden. thumb|250px|([[Warcraft III: Reforged)]] Die Ritter der Silbernen Hand weigerten sich jedoch, die unschuldige Bewohner zu töten, und wurden aus dem Dienst des Königs entlassen. Prinz Arthas begann darauf hin selbst mit dem Gemetzel in Stratholme und legte die Stadt in Trümmer. Er hielt Mal'Ganis für den Anführer der Untoten und folgte ihm ins arktische Land Nordend um Rache nehmen zu können. Dies war der erste Schritt auf Arthas langer Reise abwärts in die finstersten Abgründe der menschlichen Seele, die ihn schließlich in die offenen Arme des Lichkönigs trieb. Wissenswertes Stratholme ist unter der Verwaltung des mächtigen Lichs Kel'Thuzad eine Festung der untoten Geißel. Ein Teil der Ruinen wird mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung von einem Kontingent Scharlachroter Kreuzritter gehalten, die von dem Obersten Kreuzritter Dathrohan angeführt werden. Beide Seiten sind in einem erbitterten Straßenkampf gefangen. Man sagt, die Stadt werde von drei gewaltigen Wachtürmen, mächtigen Totenbeschwörern, Banshees und Monstrositäten bewacht. Es gibt auch Berichte von einem unheimlichen Todesritter, der auf seinem untoten Ross durch die Straßen reitet, und jeden heimsucht, der es wagt, in das Reich der Geißel vorzudringen. Hinter den ersten Toren wird man die Ziggurats finden, Gebäude aus denen die Geißel große Macht zieht. Die Argentumdämmerung dachte zuerst, dass die Stärke der Seuche langsam schwindet, aber was man in den Pestländern entdeckt hat, ist alarmierend: Die Kraft der Seuche scheint zu wachsen. Die mächtigste Quelle der Seuche ist das besudelte Fleisch der vor kurzem Infizierten und etwas hat sich in der chemischen Struktur der aktiven Wirkstoffe der Seuche verändert. Als Haustierkampf-Dungeon Mit dem Patch 8.2: Azsharas Aufstieg ist Stratholme als Haustierkampfdungeon auf dem normalen und Herausforderungsmodus verfügbar. Ruft euren Zoo zusammen und stellt eure besten Kampfhaustiere auf, um die untoten Straßen von Stratholme zu erobern. Um eure Reise anzutreten müsst ihr den Erfolg "erwachsen!" (Bringt ein Haustier auf Stufe 25) für den normalen Modus oder den Erfolg "Profigruppe" (Bringt 15 Haustiere auf Stufe 25) für den Herausforderungsmodus abgeschlossen haben. Damit wird eine neue Quest von Tizzy Kolbenschock in Boralus oder von Radek Luntenschluss in Dazar'alor verfügbar. Blizzard Entertainment: Vorschau - Neuer Haustierkampf-Dungeon: Stratholme (11.06.2019) Das Abenteuer Im Nordpassturm der Östlichen Pestländer rief Argentumoffizier Irizarry mutige Abenteurer dazu auf, nach Westen zu reisen, Stratholme durch das Haupttor zu betreten und dort mit Rottenkommandant Steinberster zu sprechen. Die Streiter des Argentumkreuzzugs würden die Östlichen Pestländer nie unter Kontrolle bekommen, wenn sie Stratholme nicht im Besitz hatten. Stratholme war nicht nur ein strategisch unglaublich wichtiger Ort, sondern auch die Heimat der Anführer ihrer Feinde - Balnazzar und Baron Aurius Totenschwur. Ihre Armeen der Auferstandenen und der Geißel drohten jedoch, alle Fortschritte des Argentumkreuzzugs nichtig zu machen. Der Argentumkreuzzug war wie geschaffen, sich dieser Aufgabe anzunehmen. Annalen der Silbernen Hand An der Kapelle des Hoffnungsvollen Lichts forderte Lord Raymond George von der Argentumdämmerung einige Abenteurer auf, einen verschollenen Band der Annalen der Silbernen Hand in Stratholme aufzu treiben. Die Ritter der Silbernen Hand waren die ursprünglichen Paladine des Lichts und aus ihren Reihen stammten die Ritter, die später der Argentumdämmerung oder den Scharlachroten Kreuzfahrern beitraten. Obwohl viele vom Weg abgekommen waren, besaßen sie noch immer wertvolle Relikte der Silbernen Hand. Tief in Stratholme unter den wachsamen Augen von Archivar Galford hatten Bände der Annalen der Silbernen Hand die Zeiten überdauert. Jeder Band, den die Abenteurer auftreiben konnten, war eine passende Ergänzung für die umgewidmete Kapelle des Hoffnungsvollen Lichts. Von Liebe und Familie * siehe auch: Gemälde 'Von Liebe und Familie' In der Scharlachroten Bastion befindet sich ein Gemälde, dass für Hochlord Tirion Fordring persönlich äußerst wertvoll ist. Kreuzzugskommandant Eligor Morgenbringer von der Bruderschaft des Lichts bat deshalb Abenteurer darum, nach einem Gemälde des Zwillingsmondes zu suchen. Wenn man die oberste Farbschicht abkratzt, findet sich darunter das Meisterwerk "Von Liebe und Familie". Bereiche thumb|250px Die Instanz wird in zwei Teile unterschieden: * 1. Kreuzzüglerplatz (Kloster-Run) – Bei dem es in die Scharlachrote Bastion geht, die vom Scharlachroten Kreuzzug besetzt wurde. * 2. Der Spießrutenlauf (Baron-Run) – bei dem es zu Baron Totenschwur geht. Der Kreuzzüglerplatz * Haupttor * Königsplatz (Fras Siabi, Skul, Kurier von Stratholme) * Feststraße (Der Unverziehene) * Marktgasse (Herdsinger Forresten, Timmy der Grausame) * Kreuzzüglerplatz * Die Halle der Lichter (Kommandant Malor) * Die Scharlachrote Bastion (Instrukteur Galford) * Der Hort (Willey Hoffnungsbrecher) * Der Purpurthron (Balnazzar) Der Purpurthron * Balnazzar schreit: "Glaubt ihr Dummköpfe etwa, ihr könntet mich so leicht besiegen? Stellt euch der wahren Macht der Nathrezim!" * Balnazzar sagt: "Verdammt sollt ihr alle sein, sterbliche Wesen! All meine Rachepläne, all mein Hass... ich werde mich rächen..." (Balnazzar stirbt) * Kreuzzugskommandant Eligor Morgenbringer sagt: "Gut gemacht, Helden. Balnazzar war viel zu lange eine Bedrohung. Er hatte seine Hände mit im Spiel bei der Geißel und dem Scharlachroten Kreuzzug, zwei unserer ärgsten Feinde. Die Auferstandenen hätten das Mächtegleichgewicht zu unseren Ungunsten verändern können, wenn sie nur die Zeit gehabt hätten, sich zu sammeln. * Kreuzzugskommandant Eligor Morgenbringer sagt: "Leider ist Balnazzar noch nicht geschlagen. Einen Schreckenslord auf der Ebene der Sterblichen zu besiegen schickt ihn lediglich in den Wirblenden Nether. Eines Tages wird er zurückkehren, vielleicht sogar im Bunde mit seinen Brüdern Varimathras und Detheroc." * Kreuzzugskommandant Eligor Morgenbringer sagt: "Fürs erste haben wir über diese Hälfte Stratholmes die Kontrolle erlangt und darüber sollten wir uns freuen. Die einstmalige Bastion der Silbernen Hand liegt wieder in den Händen ihrer rechtmäßigen Besitzer. Unzählige Schätze des Ordens liegen hier verwahrt und nun haben wir eine befestigte Stellung, von der aus wir unseren nächsten Angriff starten können." * Kreuzzugskommandant Eligor Morgenbringer sagt: "Und das ist, wo Eure Aufgabe beginnt, Helden. Die Schlacht um Stratholme ist noch nicht entschieden. Verlasst diesen Bereich und begebt Euch nach Osten zum Ostwalltor. Das ist der Dienstboteneingang zur Stadt und der letzte verbleibende Zugang zu Aurius Totenschwurs geißelverseuchtem Reich. Wenn wir ihn bezwingen, wird Stratholme wieder uns gehören." * Kreuzzugskommandant Eligor Morgenbringer sagt: "Ich treffe Euch in der Alonsuskapelle. Sie ist der heilige Ort, an dem Uther der Lichtbringer in die Reihen der Silbernen Hand eingeweiht wurde. Sie ist das einzige Gebäude, das die Geißel nicht antasten kann, und wird uns als vorgelagerte Operationsbasis in dieser Hälfte der Stadt dienen. Mit Eurer Hilfe wird Stratholme die Hauptstadt des Lichts und ein Neuanfang für Lordaeron sein." Der Spießrutenlauf * Der Dienstboteneingang am Ältestenplatz (Eingang beim Ostwalltor) * Ältestenplatz (Postmeister Malown) * Alonsuskapelle (Kreuzzugskommandant Eligor Morgenbringer, Erzmagierin Angela Dosantos, Kreuzzugskommandant Korfax, Meisterhandwerker Wilhelm) * Der Spießrutenlauf (Steinbuckel, Schwertschmied der schwarzen Wache, Baroness Anastari, Nerub'enkan, Maleki der Leichenblasse, Magistrat Barthilas) * Schlächterplatz, Gasthaus "Zum Loorbeerkranz" (Ramstein der Verschlinger) * Das Schlachthaus (Baron Aurius Totenschwur) Alonsuskapelle thumb|250px|Die Alonsuskapelle Am Dienstboteneingang von Stratholme steht die Alonsuskapelle, benannt nach Erzbischof Alonsus Faol. Es ist ein heiliger Ort, denn hier wurde der erste Paladin, Uther Lichtbringer, in den Orden der Silbernen Hand aufgenommen. Hier nahm der Orden seinen Anfang. Sie ist das einzige Gebäude, das die Geißel nicht antasten kann, und dient der Bruderschaft des Lichts als vorgelagerte Operationsbasis in dieser Hälfte der Stadt. Auch Aurius, ein Paladin der Silbernen Hand, suchte in diesem Gebäude einst Zuflucht vor den Heerscharen der Geißel. Die Kapelle scheint gegen die Zerstörung in Stratholme immun zu sein, denn die ewige Flamme der Kapelle gewährt ihr den Schutz des Lichts. Aurius; Alonsuskapelle / Stratholme; 06. Februar 2010 Schlächterplatz Der Schlächterplatz mit dem Schlachthaus werden von drei Kristallen von Ash'ari geschützt, die sich innerhalb der drei Ziggurate um den Spießrutenlauf befinden. Erst wenn diese Kristalle vernichtet sind, ist der Weg zum Schlachthaus passierbar. * Baron Aurius Totenschwur schreit: "Soso, Ihr haltet es also für angebracht, Euch mit den Schöpfungen des Lichkönigs anzulegen? Ramstein, die Eindringlinge sollten angemessen begrüßt werden." * Ramstein der Verschlinger schreit: "Ramstein hat Hunger auf Fleisch!" Nach dem Tod von Ramstein dem Verschlinger: * Wachposten der schwarzen Wache schreit: Wer wagt es, unseren Meister zu stören? Das Schlachthaus * Baron Aurius Totenschwur schreit: Es ist an der Zeit, die Dinge selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Kommt nur. Betretet mein Reich und fordert die Macht der Geißel heraus! Nach dem Tod von Baron Aurius Totenschwur: * Kreuzzugskommandant Eligor Morgenbringer schreit: Ihr habt es geschafft, Helden! Stratholme ist unser! Kommt, wir warten vor dem Schlachthaus! * Kommandant Eligor Morgenbringer sagt: Eure Taten waren ausschlaggebend für die erfolgreiche Wiedereroberung der Stadt. Totenschwurs Tod kennzeichnet für die Pestländer den Beginn eines neuen Zeitalters. Die wenigen, verbleibenden Mitglieder der Geißel werden leicht zu besiegen sein und das Land wird wiederauferstehen. Personen * Anthion Harmon * Erzmagierin Angela Dosantos (Bruderschaft des Lichts) * Kreuzzugskommandant Eligor Morgenbringer (Bruderschaft des Lichts) * Kreuzzugskommandant Korfax (Bruderschaft des Lichts) * Meisterhandwerker Wilhelm (Bruderschaft des Lichts) * Oberster Kreuzfahrer Dathrohan (Dieser NSC existiert nicht länger im Spiel.) * Rottenkommandant Steinberster (Bruderschaft des Lichts) * Ysida Harmon (Dieser NSC existiert nicht länger im Spiel.) Bosse * Balzaphon (Dieser NSC existiert nicht länger im Spiel.) * Fras Siabi * Postmeister Malown Haupttor Der Unverziehene 10516.jpg|Der Unverziehene Herdsinger Forresten 10558.jpg|Herdsinger Forresten Timmy_der_Grausame_10808.jpg|Timmy der Grausame Willey_Hoffnungsbrecher_10997.jpg|Willey Hoffnungsbrecher (eh. Kanonenmeister Willey) Kommandant_Malor_11032.jpg|Kommandant Malor (eh. Malor der Eifrige) Instrukteur_Galford_10811.jpg|Instrukteur Galford (eh. Archivar Galford) Balnazzar 10813.jpg|Balnazzar Dienstboteneingang Baroness Anastari 10436.jpg]]|Baroness Anastari Nerub'enkan 10437.jpg|Nerub'enkan Maleki_der_Leichenblasse_10438.jpg|Maleki der Leichenblasse Magistrat_Barthilas_10435.jpg|Magistrat Barthilas Ramstein_der_Verschlinger_10439.jpg|Ramstein der Verschlinger Aurius_Totenschwur_2012-08-22.jpg|Baron Aurius Totenschwur Orden der Silbernen Hand * Aelmar der Bezwinger * Aurius (Dieser NSC existiert nicht länger im Spiel.) * Cathela die Sucherin * Gregor der Justiziar * Nemas der Rächer * Vikar Hieronymus Quests * Haupttor * * * * * * * Dienstboteneingang * * * * Quellen Kategorie:Instanz Kategorie:Östliche Pestländer Kategorie:Stratholme Kategorie:Classic Instanz